


Gotcha

by EldrinSMP



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrinSMP/pseuds/EldrinSMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a plan to drag Daniel away from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> This is in response to the Your Life Depends on It challenge offered on the Alpha-Gate group.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments.
> 
> Personal Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them and make them do the things they really want to do.

Come on Danny, you’ve got to leave here sometime.”

“Not now, Jack. I’ve got 10 translations, plus two missions that YOU asked for over the next week.”

“So?”

Jack was just able to duck the book thrown at him. Acting hurt, he left the office before Daniel could say another word.

Seeing Jack’s expression, Daniel ran after him to apologize. He was surprised when strong hands quickly grabbed and dragged him into the nearest supply cabinet.

“See, that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

Daniel's reply was lost as his lover's soft lips pressed against his.


End file.
